Collector Tins
Index= Collector Tins are metal tins that have many Gogo's inside and are perfect collector's items. In these tins there is either exclusive characters that can only be found in the tin, or exclusive colors that the character don't normally come in. International releases Tins from around the world are of interest to collectors. Some are difficult to find, while others may be only available as limited editions or promotional/commemorative items. Typically they will include Gogos not featured in other series, making them unique. In Asia, there are no Series 2 or 3 Gogos in The Gold Tin, there are only Urban Toy Gogos in the Gold Tin. Sato is missing from this tin. |-| Advance= Advance Advance series was a set of five tins that included 10 different unique Gogo's. These Gogo's were exclusively sold in these tins and each tin had them in a different color scheme. IMG 0105 1.png|All 5 Advanced Tins InteriorTin.jpg|Interior of tin (credit: gogoman826) advanced tin checklist 1.jpg|Advanced Checklist Tin #1 advanced tin checklist 2.jpg|Advanced Checklist Tin Numbers 2 to 5 |-| Gold= Gold Series The 'Gold Tins were made up of Gogo's that had been re-colored gold. Gold Tin Part 1 included Gogo's from series 1,2 and 3 while Gold Tin Part 2 included Gogo's from series 1 and 4. The second tin was much more scarce than the first gold tin and is now quite hard to find. The first tin was released in 2009 and its sequel in 2010. Gold series 1.jpg|Inside Gold Tin Part 1 Gold series 2.png|Inside Gold Tin Part 2 Gold tin.jpg|Gold Tin Part 1 Gold tin 2.jpg|Gold Tin Part 2 |-| Limited= Limited Series The Gogo's Crazy Bones Limited Series is an Urban Toys tin released in Asia by PPI Worldwide and Topps. it includes a selection of ten Series 1 Gogo's, but are painted in a unique way. There was also a shiny gold variant released a short while after, not to be confused with the Gold Tins. Megatrip There was also a third tin that was released exclusively in the Philippines in late 2012. It includes 10 Megatrip Gogo's with a special metallic finish. Gogoslimited series.jpg|Tin Topps-GOGO27S-CRAZY-BONES-9280-548762-2-product2.jpg|Inside Asian gold tin Phillipines.jpg|Gold variant Crazytinfront.jpg|Gold inside Megatrip Limited Series.jpg|Megatrip variant Rare Phillipines tin.png|Megatrip inside Metalmegatrip.jpg|Megatrip inside (shiny) |-| Titan= Titan Comic's Collector's Tin The Titan Comic's Collector Tin was only available in the premiere issue of the UK Gogo's Crazy Bones comic. It came with one free Superstar Gogo. DSCF3154.jpg|Tin Comic_mini-tin.png|Comic with Superstar figure and Titan Mini-Tin, attached (from the Grannelle collection). Titan tin.jpg |-| Foot= Foot Tins Through out the Years, PPI Worldwide have had plenty of Foot Gogo's Promotions. They have released Micro Tins for this Series, in Supermarkets in The Netherlands and Ecuador. There are 3 of these figures available in Tins. In 2010, C1000 and PPI Worldwide had a Foot Gogo's Promotion. They released 3 Metallic Figures, but only two of them had a Tin. Those 2 Figures were Jarum and Burigo. They were given away. Mi Comisariato Mi Comisariato has done a very similar Foot Gogo's Promotion with PPI Wolrdwide. So similar, they even made a Tin. This Tin featured a Gold Version of Bolerage (Tosty). G&S.png|C1000 gold and silver tins FootGogo'sBolerageTin.png|2014 Mi Comisariato Foot Gogo's Bolerage (Tosty) Tin Foot Tin Rare.png|Circular tin |-| Supergoal= Supergoal Tin Supergoal was released in Israel in 2010. Every year Israel releases Supergoal figures dedicated to the Israeli soccer team commemorative (similar to the England 2010 Series). The teams are Beitar Jerusalem F.C., Maccabi Haifa F.C., Hapoel Tel Aviv F.C., and Maccabi Tel Aviv F.C. Crest figures for each team have been released (base color in 2010, gold metal c/s/f in 2011), and are also quite rare They were issued as part of the commemorative tin collections for each year. Tin gogos.jpg|Tin PA040110.JPG|Rare figures from the tin Tin_O_Gogo.jpg|Figures within the tin |-| Monica= Macro Monica's Gang Tins Macro Monica's Gang Tins were released in 2011, and were exclusive to Brazil. There were 2 Tins with 8 Mega Gogos in each tin. They are extremely rare and are hard to find. They were only released for this Series. The Same Mega Gogo's were not painted and were given away at Unissul. Gold variants For all his help with designing the characters for Monica's Gang, Roberto Marinho received a Macro Tin, but this Tin had Chrome Gold Versions of Part 1 Macro Characters. Only 1 is in existence. There has also been photos on the internet of a golden Part 2 tin, but there is not much information on this second tin at this time. MONICAGOGOS17.jpg|Monica Tins (Without Lids) Temporaryphotofo44rnow.png|Monica Tins 1&2 145_capa4.jpg|Roberto Marinho with this exclusive golden Monica Tin 1. Goldtin.jpg|Monica Tin 2 (gold) |-| Cool= Cool Tins In the Philippines there were exclusive bronze collector's tins featuring 10 Cool Gogo's. The bronze tin had the Gogo's in a 'metalized' finish and the green tin had them in 'special' colors. MetalizedCoolTin.jpg|Bronze Shiny_groovy.jpg|Contents GreenCool.jpg|Special |-| Diamond= Diamond Tins The White and Black Diamond tins have 10 different characters packaged in each tin, released on October 5, 2012. Each contains 10 exclusive Gogo's that use the molds from some of the Megatrip characters. They are an exclusive at Walgreens stores, a JDNA brand-partnering marketing approach similar to that of the 18-Pack available only at Target. The tins are proving to be difficult to find - apparently JDNA (exclusive North American distributor) is limiting the number of tins allowed for sale, creating instant rarities. Walgreens_ad.jpg|Both tins together Black open.png|Black Diamond Tin interior White open.png|White Diamond Tin interior |-| Disney= Disney The Disney Collector's Tin was released in 2014. It includes Evil Queen, Rockstar Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Jack Sparrow, Violet, Black and White Mickey Mouse, Black Beard, and Clu in a glittery finish. The Tin is in the shape of Mickey Mouse's Head. WikkeezTinMickey.png|Tin Disney-Wikkeez-Mickey-Mouse-tin-8-figures.jpg|Interior Dis tin back.jpg|The back of the tin, displaying the figures |-| Rebels= Rebels The Star Wars Rebels Tin was released in 2015 in Israel, as part of the Strauss Group ice-cream promotion. Rbels_tin.png |-| Classic= Classic Tins These tins were based on the classic Gogo's Crazy Bones and were more of carrying cases. The Dragonball Z 'Super Saiyan Collector's Kit' was sold exclusively in Australia and had many Gogo's inside, as well a large poster. The Zany Brainy tin was sold exclusively in stores of the same name in the United States and included two exclusive Gogo's, tattoos and a golden Gogo, and the Aliens 'Ultimate Bonus Tin' included 21 Alien Gogo's, as well as other surprises. Bonusalientin.png|Ultimate Aliens Bonus Tin Bonusalientindbz12.png|Super Saiyan Collector's Kit Zany.jpg|Zany Brainy |-| Unknown= Unknown Tins A circular tin was found in South America for both the Megatrip and Foot series. There is currently no information to be found on these two. Megatrip_Round_Tin.jpg|Megatrip Foot Tin Rare.png|Foot Category:Merchandise Category:Collector tins